The Whore and the Player
by tentai
Summary: Neji is having a calm and peaqceful day, but what happenes when a raven haired teen with a great mind gets a little horney? NejixSasuke


Neji walked the grounds of the vast acres of land that he owned. He stopped at a tree and looked up. He counted the birds that sat, nesting, with his byakugon. He came to the conclusion that there was six, and something else. A human. A blond haired, tanned teen. He was out of breath, and had his eyes closed. Neji knew that the boy didn't know who's property he had walked onto, because he never invited him over.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Neji called out.

"Huh? Neji?!? What are you doing…" Naruto jumped out of the tree, talking loudly.

"I OWN this land, now answer my question." Neji folded his arms.

"Oh… I was just… Well, I kinda said something to… upset Sasuke… and he got REALLY mad." Naruto laughed slightly.

"Ok…" Neji didn't want Naruto hanging around so he used his byakugon and looked around. "Sasuke's just over there." Neji lied, pointing somewhere into the distance.

"What? I thought I got away!" Naruto shouted before running off as fast as he could. Neji sighed and turned away. Little did he know, Sasuke was actually hiding in the opposite direction of where Neji had just been looking. Sasuke watched Naruto run past him, glad that his plan had worked. Neji continued his leisurely stroll without any knowledge that he was being observed.

Neji soon reached his destination. He sat on the edge of a lake that was on the edge of the grounds. While he sat on the grass meditating, Sasuke quickly ran into Neji's house. He looked around for the right place to make his plan come to fruition. He quickly found the lounge room and climbed down three stairs which went all around the room. He looked around and picked up the expensive looking throw rug that was on the floor. He rolled it up and carried it into the hallway, he then pushed the couch out too. Once the rest of the furniture had been neatly pushed against the wall of the hallway Sasuke ran out the back again. When he returned he was holding a hose. He placed it on the ground and hesitated. It was at that moment that he realised that it would be too cruel to use cold water so he ran outside again. Outside he unattached the hose from the tap, and moved it to the kitchen. He attached it to the tap and turned on the hot water, and adjusted it to the right temperature. The hose suddenly fell off the tap. He mentally scolded himself for his stupidity. He found some tape and turned the tap on. This time the hose stayed. Sasuke ran back to the lounge room and watched the water levels rise. When the room was almost as full as it could be, which isn't very full since it was only three steps deep, Sasuke left and turned the tap off. He then waited.

It wasn't long before he heard someone scream. He looked around the corner and saw Neji tugging on his long hair. He was starting to panic. He rolled up his pants and ran into the water and picked up the hose. He shook it before falling to his knees. He sobbed quietly for a few minutes before he activated his byakugon. He stood up, ready to look around when he was suddenly attacked from behind. His headband was pulled over his eyes and he was pushed into one of the large wooden polls that supported the roof by a hand between his shoulder blades. His arms were forced around the poll and his wrists tied, using the bandages on his arms. His shirt was torn off him and his pants were dropped. They landed in the water with a splash. The hand wasn't removed from his back, but another one pushed his head into the pole. He growled and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke breathed in Neji's ear before licking the lobe.

"Uh… I… I said…" Neji stopped and shivered. "I said, I can still see…" Neji tried to lean back, but he couldn't.

"I know you've been wanting me for ages…" Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips against Neji's neck.

"What makes you think… that?" Neji said with a gasped as Sasuke bit his neck.

"I've heard you talking to Ten-Ten about me… and Lee… and…" Sasuke licked the red mark on Neji's neck. "I decided to finally do something about it, since you obviously weren't going to."

Neji didn't reply, or he couldn't. All he could do was make small sounds as Sasuke's hand travelled down Neji's back. His other hand was massaging Neji's chest, running over his hardened nipple. His hand then moved down lower, his fingers lightly playing over his stomach.

"Mmm… S… Sas…" Neji moaned. "Ple… plea…"

"What Neji? What do you want me to do?" Sasuke breathed in Sasuke's ear.

"I… I wa…" Neji tried to pull against his restraints.

"I can't understand you." Sasuke laughed, enjoying the pleasure such simple touches brought Neji.

Sasuke withdrew his hand. He heard Neji whimper. Sasuke placed his fingers on Neji's lips and parted them, Neji sucked on them, rolling his tongue around them. Sasuke just managed to stifle a moan by biting Neji's shoulder. Sasuke withdrew his fingers and nudged Neji's legs apart.

Neji had never been with anyone before, but he knew exactly what was coming next. He remembered what Lee had told him about his relationship with Gaara. Lee was always the Uke for obvious reasons, the main one being that he was slightly afraid of Gaara, and also he would do anything for the love of his life. The only problem was that Lee wasn't very good at hiding things. Neji was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt a stinging sensation. He looked down at the water, noticing that he could see everything in the reflection, especially Sasuke. Neji gasped at the size of Sasuke. He looked really hard too. Neji was about to try and back out, when he realised that he had never really said yes. Sasuke pushed in a second finger and started to search. He heard a moan from Neji and knew he had just found the spot. He ran his fingers over it a few more times before pulling his fingers out. He replaced it with the head of his manhood and waited. It was a struggle to wait, as Neji was so tight. After a while Sasuke gave up, he pushed himself into Neji, making sure to hit his prostate head on. Neji writhed in pleasure and pain as Sasuke continued to pound into him with unparalleled speed, holding onto his hips. He was forced forward into the pole that held him up, he didn't want this to end. He felt a warm trickle of blood run down his leg, but he didn't care. Neji wanted to touch himself as he watched Sasuke pull out of him completely, only to push back in at full force. Neji was crying out loudly while Sasuke grunted quietly. Their bodies dripped with sweat and the pressure was building up. Sasuke reached around and started to pump Neji. Sasuke released his hips with his other hand so he was no longer holding him down. Neji met his thrusts, forcing him deeper. Sasuke used his spare hand to fondle Neji's balls. Neji threw his head back and cried Sasuke's name out as he came. His already tight passage became almost unbearable as it clamped around Sasuke. He shuddered and spilled his seed inside Neji before pulling out.

As soon as Sasuke pulled out, Neji's knees gave way and he fell to the ground, panting. The poll was still covered in his seed, which prevented him from lying down his head, which is what he really wanted right now.

"Sasuke…" He panted. "Untie me." There was no reply, Neji looked around only to see Sasuke was gone. He had already left the house and Neji was stuck.

The next morning Lee came by Neji's house to see why he hadn't showed up for their meeting. He knocked, but there was no reply, so he let himself in. Lee almost fell over in shock. He ran over to Neji's aid.

"What… who…?" Lee stammered.

"It was Sasuke… he ruined my floors!" Neji growled.

"Did he…" Lee stopped when he saw Neji's eyes after removing the headband.

"He didn't do what you think he did." Neji said as Lee untied his hands.

"Well, it looks suspicious, you know… the way you're all tied up."

"I know what it looks like." Neji snapped before regretting his little outburst. "But… it wasn't like I tried to stop him… in fact… I wanted it… I really, really wanted it." Neji smiled.

"Oh… was it… good?" Lee smiled.

"It was…" Neji stopped himself. "It's none of your business."

"Ok… but I can tell you liked it. Are you going to see him again?"

"…" Neji didn't know what to say. He had no idea.

As they walked to the training spot Neji told Lee everything in a hushed whisper. He decided that Lee could be trusted, and he had been… kind enough… to share all his personal details.

"Well?" Neji demanded.

"I think he was just a little horny." Lee said honestly.

"I guess, but he enjoyed it… so if he wants me again…" Neji stopped, not sure how he was going to finish that sentence.

"You could talk to him." Lee said. "You should do it as soon as possible."

"Ok, tell Gai that I'm sick… or missing… or something." Neji said as he ran off.

Neji found Sasuke sitting with Naruto in the ramen shop. Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's knee. Neji stopped dead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke sensed another presence. He looked around and saw Neji staring at him. He smirked and whispered something to Naruto before standing up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You and Naruto?" Neji glared at him.

"Well, no, not really. Maybe once or twice. He's good… really good." Sasuke smiled at the memory.

"Well, have fun with him." Neji said before spinning on his heal and starting to storm off.

"Wait." Sasuke said, taking Neji's hand. "I don't really want Naruto. I want you… and maybe him?" Sasuke hinted.

"What?" Neji was about to pull away, but Sasuke wrenched him closer.

"Think about it… his clones, they are so lifelike… so… good." Sasuke whispered, his hands moving down Neji's back.

"Well…"

"If not him… there's Kakashi."

Neji smiled, "Naruto's better that Kakashi."

"You think so? Kakashi is powerful, Naruto's hyper. His chakra is intense, but he doesn't have the concentration Kakashi has."

"But what about those clones you told me about?" Neji asked with a grin.

"Then with Naruto?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Neji replied.

"You are such a man whore!" Sasuke laughed.

"And what are you?"

"I am a player." Sasuke said with his head held high.

"Well, that's great." Neji frowned.

Naruto looked around, and Neji waved at him, grinning. Naruto gulped the food that was still in his mouth, he knew that Sasuke was planning something, at what ever it was it wasn't good.


End file.
